Solar concentrators are different from unconcentrated solar panels in a number of ways, including challenges regarding weight distribution. Solar concentrator arrays can be mounted to, and have their position adjusted at, a central post or pier. Such concentrator arrays can have a support structure with a lateral member, such as a crossbeam or strut. The lateral member can be coupled directly to the post, usually by a positioning mechanism. In turn, several concentrator elements can be coupled to the lateral member, and are supported by it.
As a consequence of the components' position above the lateral member, the center of gravity of the concentrator array is above the post, and, consequently, above the positioning mechanism. To maintain maximum performance of concentrator systems, the concentrators in some concentrator structures have the form of trough-shaped mirrors configured to focus sunlight into a band-shaped focal plane, and are driven to track the sun.
In some systems, efficiency can drop if the mirrors are misaligned by as little as 0.1°. Thus, high performance of such systems is more likely to be achieved if the components of the concentrator arrays are manufactured to precise tolerances. On the other hand, high precision components and complex, time consuming assembly procedures can adversely affect the economic feasibility of such systems.